


Blue Exorcist Characters Discover Fanfiction

by WinterSolsticeGirl



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSolsticeGirl/pseuds/WinterSolsticeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Prompt from 3DPhantom over on Fanfiction. net. Blue Exorcist Characters discover fanfiction. What happens when you leave Rin and Shima alone with a computer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Exorcist Characters Discover Fanfiction

A/N: This is a story in response to a prompt from 3D Phantom. The prompt was to do a story where the Blue Exorcist characters respond to the manga, the anime, or fanfiction. I picked fanfiction, because I wanted to try my hand at humor and that seemed to be the best route to take for that. Hope you enjoy!

Rin sighed as he plopped his stack of homework down on Bon's desk.

Yukio was watching him from the doorway, arms crossed.

"You will get the homework done by the time I get back from my mission, or I won't let you in the kitchen for a month."

Rin groaned. "But that's not fair!"

"You know you need to study better and bring your grades up if your going to pass the exorcist exam! Now," he turned to the other occupant in the room. Shima was sitting cross legged on his bed, his own homework book open on his lap. "How soon will Suguro be back?"

"Eh, he was just going to visit a teacher about an upcoming test. I'm sure he'll be back soon. In the meantime, I can help Rin with his homework."

Yukio stared at him for a moment, the glare from his glasses hiding his eyes. He was suspicious of his brother and leaving him with only Shima might not be the wisest thing, but with the more responsible Suguro coming back soon, it shouldn't be a problem.

"Alright, if your okay with that."

"Sure!" Shima said, a huge smile on his face as he rested his linked hands behind his head.

As soon as Yukio led the room, Ron face planted on is work and groaned. It took him a moment to notice that Shima was hanging over the edge of his bed looking for something under it.

"Shima? What're you doing?" The blue haired boy asked.

A moment later, Shima pulled out a laptop.

"Where did you get a laptop?!" Rin asked.

"Oh, it's Neko's. He thinks he left it at the library last week."

"You stole it?!"

"Ah...no...I borrowed it to do some research."

Rin quirked an eyebrow. "What sort of research?"

"Have you ever tried looking yourself up before? I mean...who know what secrets about yourself are posted on the Internet. Nothing is private nowadays!"

Rin felt a little panicked as he considered this. "They wouldn't have anything about me being...you know...Satan's son?"

Shima looked thoughtful for a moment. "Let's see."

Homework completely forgotten, Rin leapt up into the bed next to the pink haired boy and looked at the computer screen over his shoulder. Shima's fingers flew over the keyboard and they waited for the search of Okumura Rin to result in something.

"Huh," Shima said. "There's some old guy on the other side of the city who sells socks that has the same name as you. Otherwise..."

"What's that?" Rin asked, pointing to the bottom of the screen.

Shima scrolled down and read it. "It says it's a fanfiction community...the Knight and the Princess. Huh. It has your name in it, and look! There's Bon's too! Must be about you."

"Well, look at it! What does it say about me?"

Shima started reading. Rin beside him, started to look horrified as he read as well.

Shima started to laugh.

"It's not funny! I mean, it looks like it's stories about...about-"

"You and Bon! Together!"

"Ugh! We're not...together. Who wrote this stuff?! It's not right! I hate Bon! I'd never be with him."

Shima took a moment to breath. "What I want to know is, who is the knight and who is the princess?"

Rin froze. "Well, obviously I'm the knight. I have the sword for it."

Shima shook his head. "I think you're the princess. I mean, Yukio threatened to take away your kitchen privileges. Only girls cook!"

Rin looked scandalized at this claim. "Some of the best cooks in the world are men!"

Shima was still chuckling.

"Here, what we do we have?"

"Is there anything about you?" Rin grumbled.

"Look here! Another community. It's about you and...Shiemi?!"

Rin's eyes got wide. "Stories about her and me together? Let me see em!"

Rin lunged for the laptop, but Shima leaned away. "Hey, not touching! I'm driving here."

He clicked a few more buttons. "Here, it's the whole archive."

"There's a whole...archive? of stories about me?"

Shima was reading. "No, not just you. There's quite a few stories here, about all of us. I wonder how they know about this stuff?"

"Let me see!"

~Blue Exorcist...

When Bon walked into his room, prepared to spend a grueling afternoon tutoring Rin, he was not prepared for what he saw.

Rin had tears streaming down his face, and Shima had his mouth covered up by his hands. They were both hunched over a laptop-wait! Wasn't that Neko's laptop?!

"What in the world is wrong with you two?!" Bon asked.

"Bon!" Rin wailed. "It's horrible! The Illuminati killed Shima, and Izumo's mom died, and Shiemi hates me, and I'm in love with Paku, and Yukio hates you, Mephisto got a new top hat, Yukio almost killed me, and we just got done reading the part where they had Shima's funeral and Izumo was crying! I miss him...And it's all just so...emotional!"

"I'm right here Rin!" Shima cried, but his eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the screen.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would the Illuminati kill Shima, he's on their side." Bon shot a glare at the pink haired boy.

"No, it's all here! Look, see?!" Rin took the laptop from Shima and shoved it into Bon's hands. Bon, feeling confused and bemused, started to read.

"Wait...you gave Shima's eulogy? Since when can you give a decent speech!"

"Hey, this is my funeral we're talking about! This is serious! And that's not the half of it..." Shima supplied. "There's a bunch of romance stories about Rin and Yukio, Yukio and me, you and Rin, Amaimon and me...it's like a love triangle on steroids singing a quartet!"

"That doesn't make any sense. Wait, Rin and me?!" Bon was extremely alarmed at this.

"Yeah! And, do you think you'd be a knight or a princess?" Shima asked.

~Blue Exorcist...

Konekomaru froze in the doorway at the sight in front of him. He'd come to see if he could borrow a book from Bon, but the sight of Rin, Bon and Shima crowded around...his laptop?! made him forget what he was going to say.

He had never seen the three older boys so engrossed in the same thing before.

"Neko, just in time! Look what we found!"

Konekomaru jumped at the unexpected cry from Shima.

"What are you doing with my laptop?" He asked.

"We're reading something called fanfiction. And we just found one where you're in love with Rin, but Bon and I might be in love with him too."

Bon and Rin were still completely focused on the computer screen.

"What?!" Koneko exclaimed.

"See, it's what the summary says! You're too shy to tell Ron your true feelings, and I beat you to it and now I'm dating him. But Rin is cheating on me with Bon."

Koneko stared in horror.

"What?!"

~Blue Exorcist...

When Yukio returned to the dorm late that night, he was surprised to find that Rin hadn't come back to their rooms. Sighing in irritation, he turned and made his way back to the main dorms on the other side of he campus, grumbling the whole way.

He stopped in front of the door at the sound of laughter coming from the inside. Waiting a moment, he decided to listen to what was being said.

"You flirted with him!" Came Suguro's voice. "Shy Koneko flirting with Yukio!"

Yukio blinked in alarm. Who had been flirting with him?!

"It's not like I knew!" Came Shima's voice. "He was cross dressing!"

If it were possible, Yukio's jaw would have hit the floor. He didn't cross dress!

"At least it wasn't as bad as Rin being a girl." This was Konekomaru.

"Yeah!" Shima chortled. "Looks like you really were the princess!"

"What?! No way. Bon is the princess. He's ways such a royal pain."

"I do not need you to be my knight!" Suguro replied.

Very slowly, Yukio backed away from the door. This was it. He was finally going insane.

Shaking his head, sure that he must be dreaming by now and just not noticing, he turned back to his dorm.

That night he dreamt of Rin with long hair and Bon wearing armor, and he was wearing a dress. Koneko wanted to give him a kiss.

What a nightmare.

Okay, so, again...this is my first attempt at humor.

Note: I revised this a little, because I was using actual bits and pieces from other people's fanfics as the stories they were reading, and a guest reviewer kindly pointed out that I'm not allowed to do that. So I tweaked a few places. Hope it's still funny!

Please review and let me know how horrible I was.


End file.
